giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Mozu/Lore
Stories Council Notes:Clash Course - Mozu (video) *Galliard of the Five Horizons writes – “I’m telling you, actual teleportation isn’t possible with just the power from a wand. If you consult this trigram…” *Then Fellaid the Scholar interrupts, “and I’m telling you, I saw it happen! Mozu was standing on my desk when I came through that door. She picked up my wand, winked at me, and poof! Actual teleportation.” *Colleria the Vermillion asks, “She winked at you?” *Fellaid responded, “Yes.” Then he grumbles something unintelligible. *Colleria states “Ugh that’s the worst! She did that to me too.” *Galliard, “She winked or she stole one of your wands?” *Colleria writes “Both, and I’d like to add acquisition of new wand materials and apprehending a wand thief to this month’s agenda.” House Tesserus field report: *Local folklore in the Hathenack Provence speaks of a magic portal that appears once a generation during a lunar eclipse above Mount Secury. In an effort to understand this phenomenon, we dispatched a field team to observe any anomalies during the eclipse. In this case the folklore was essentially accurate. Near the peak at midnight, we observed localized visual warping, not unlike the heat distortion you’d see in the desert. An eerie otherworldly music. Our instruments started giving wildly variable readings, and then the portal appeared as a dark disc floating just above the summit. After recording our observations we started assembling a series of mirrors mounted on poles so we could peer though the portal without approaching it. Then a diminutive wizard appeared with a wand in each hand. I now understand that this is Mozu and she’s notorious, but at the time I had no idea. “Don’t just stand there afraid! Aren’t you curious?" She said, and then she leaped into the portal. We stared at each other dumbfounded. We were just starting to consider the merits of approaching the portal more closely, when it disappeared and all readings returned to normal. Thus our expedition was a failure due to Mozu’s interference, and her criticism is entirely unfair. It wasn’t fear that made us stand there: it was our adherence to the proper protocols. She has a lot of nerve questioning our curiosity. Disciplinary Record: *Final outcome: Student withdrawal, circumstances unclear. *School inspector’s report: Glowing runes were left on four doors in the first year dormitory. Initial attempts to dispel them resulted in explosions requiring new windows throughout the first floor. The runes read as follows: on one door “because you taunted me.”; on another, “because you wouldn’t even say my name right.”; on another, “because you cheated, and they blamed me.”; and on the last, “because you felt big, by making me feel little.” House Melkior: *To the Gray Glove, pass this along as you see fit. *This is a dead end, utterly useless, and you know I can find something useful in almost anything. Mozu is stealing items of power from the powerful. That much is clear, she must have a reason and a purpose. The way to understand the effect is to analyze the cause. So, I investigated Mozu’s home village firsthand. On my death bed, I will beg to have those days returned to me. To call Mozu’s village, and indeed the entire Scholyar Valley “Pastoral” – well, it does injustice to pastures. The people there are simple farmers who take a perverse pride in being disconnected from affairs of empire. They roll their eyes at anything from beyond their valley. They measure time by the season, and the height of excitement is harvest festival, when their orchards bear fruit. Yes, Mozu’s people actually celebrate when a tree tries to reproduce itself. They have no interest in the noble houses, no interest in empire, no interest in soldiers. While disguised I asked about the study of magic. They called it a “fad”. Mozu has made many powerful enemies in the last year, but I’d rather have her list of enemies than these simple country bumpkins as friends and family. Whatever she’s up to, there’s no evidence for it here. – The Broken Spoke. Notes *'Magic Bolt:' Over a two-year burglary spree, Mozu stole the wands of at least six archmages and sorcerers. More remarkably, she's still on the loose. *'Attractor Beam:' One stolen wand can warp time itself, but Mozu has unlocked only a few of its secrets. “It's a time-wand! Why would I rush?” she asks. *'Arcane Vortex:' “Technically speaking, it doesn't deflect arrows. They just kinda get lost on the way,” Mozu explained. *'Dimension Door:' “It's a really useful wand,” Mozu laughed. “Just don't use it on a full stomach.” *'Death Ray:' “I call it a 'death ray' because if you don't keep moving, you're pretty much dead,” Mozu said. *'The Argent Tower:' The White Wizard was powerful, but still wanted Beckett's help retrieving the stolen wands. *See also in: **Fortune Cards **Skins References ru:Модзу/История Category:Hero Lore